


The Seventy-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [72]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-second Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

The morning sun was absent through the skylight as Jim stretched luxuriously in his bed. As was his habit, he turned his senses to his guide and love interest in the small room below his. <someday, Chief, I'll work up enough nerve to tell you> A small giggle greeted his sensitive ears. <giggle? I've never heard Blair giggle before>

The larger man slipped on his robe as he quietly made his way down the stairs and to the French doors that separated him from his true desire. Pushing them open, he gazed quietly at the sight. Blair sat cross-legged on the bed, his laptop computer balanced on his knees. Only the bedside table was lit, bathing the young man in a warm glow. After a moment, he noticed the presence of the other man and looked up. 

"Hey, Jim." 

"Hey, yourself." <Dear God, I love him> Jim cleared his throat. "What's so funny?" 

"Did I wake you? Oh, man, I'm sorry. This was just so funny. Rita Rudner thinks I'd make a great husband." 

"What?" For a second, Jim felt the world crumble beneath him but he kept his face impassive. 

"Yeah. Rita Rudner, you know - we see her on those comedy specials." Blair smiled as recognition dawned on his friend's face. "She says here that you should marry a man with a pierced ear." 

<yeah, I should> "Why does she say that, Chief?" 

"She says that we're better prepared. We've experienced pain and have bought jewelry." 

Without conscious thought, Jim moved toward the edge of the bed and reached out to brush his fingers through the silky curls. Blair smiled and turned toward his friend. The smile became shy as he continued. 

"You know, there is one here about you." Taking a chance, Blair reached out and caught the hand still caressing his hair and pulled the standing man down onto the bed. "She says that marrying a divorced man is ecologically responsible." 

Jim was almost scared to breathe as the object of his dreams and fantasies reached out to touch his face. "How so?" 

"Recycling." 

"You've always worked hard for the environment, Chief." It was the last words spoken for the rest of the morning. A small break in the clouds opened up above 852 Prospect and shined through the skylight in the upstairs bedroom as two men walked up the stairs, hand in hand. 

The sun shone through the skylight onto the waiting bed as the two men reached the last step, an apparent beacon signaling where their hearts already knew they should be. Jim felt the intake of air that would proceed his partner's words and turned towards him to brush warm, trembling fingers against his lips. Blair seemed to understand the need for silence and nodded instead. He let the taller man lead him to the bed and only gasped as he was swept up and placed on the center of the bed. 

<This is really happening.> Jim stared in amazement as the object of his dreams lay on his bed. Still so afraid that words would somehow break the spell that had wound around them, he reached down and stroked the silky locks that lay against the soft blue of his pillow. Blair turned his head and kissed the fingers he found tangled in his hair. 

With a soft moan, Jim trailed his hand back to the face of his one true love. Never breaking eye contact, the younger man sucked the fingers into his mouth, as the fingers of his own hand found and untied the knot on Jim's robe. Jim bent down and allowed Blair's deft hands to slide the dark fabric off his shoulders. Continuing down, he captured those soft lips against his own as his arms slid around the physical essence of his soul, never to be separated from his heart again. 

Eventually the sun moved away from the skylight, following its never-ending path, unnoticed by the two forms bathed in its light. As the moonlight slipped in to replace its warmer cousin, the new lovers finally joined the land of the sleeping, content and sated in the rightness of their love. 

The End 

* * *

Rita Rudner's 50 facts about men (does 14 remind us of someone? <g>) 

  1. Men like to barbecue. Men will cook if danger is involved. 
  2. Men who have pierced ears are better prepared for marriage. They've experienced pain and bought jewelry. 
  3. If you buy your husband or boyfriend a video camera, for the first few weeks he has it, lock the door when you go to the bathroom. 
  4. Most of my husband's early films end with a scream and a flush. 
  5. Be careful of men who are bald and rich; the arrogance of "rich" usually cancels out the nice of "bald." 
  6. Marrying a divorced man is ecologically responsible. In a world where there are more women than men, it pays to recycle. 
  7. Men are very confident people. My husband is so confident that when he watches sports on television, he thinks that if he concentrates he can help his team. If the team is in trouble, he coaches the players from our living room, and if they're really in trouble, I have to get off the phone in case they call him. 
  8. If it's attention you want, don't get involved with a man during playoff season. 
  9. Men like phones with lots of buttons. It makes them feel important. 
  10. Men love to be the first to read the newspaper in the morning. Not being the first is upsetting to their psyches. 
  11. All men look nerdy in black socks and sandals. 
  12. The way a man looks at himself in a mirror will tell you if he can ever care about anyone else. 
  13. Don't try to teach men how to do anything in public. They can learn in private; in public they have to know. 
  14. Men who are going bald often wear baseball caps. 
  15. All men are afraid of eyelash curlers. I sleep with one under my pillow, instead of a gun. 
  16. A good place to meet a man is at the dry cleaner. These men usually have jobs and bathe. 
  17. Men love watches with multiple functions. My husband has one that is a combination address book, telescope and piano. 
  18. All men hate to hear, "We need to talk about our relationship." These seven words strike fear in the heart of even General Schwarzkopf. 
  19. Men are sensitive in strange ways. If a man has built a fire and the last log does not burn, he will take it personally. 
  20. Men are brave enough to go to war, but they are not brave enough to get a bikini wax. 
  21. All men think that they're nice guys. Some of them are not. Contact me for a list of names. 
  22. Men don't get cellulite. God might just be a man. 
  23. Men have an easier time buying bathing suits. Women have two types: depressing and more depressing. Men have two types: nerdy and not nerdy. 
  24. Men have higher body temperatures than women. If your heating goes out in winter, I recommend sleeping next to a man. Men are like portable heaters that snore. 
  25. Women take clothing much more seriously than men. I've never seen a man walk into a party and say, "Oh, my Gosh, I'm so embarrassed; get me out of here. There's another man wearing a black tuxedo." 
  26. Most men hate to shop. That's why the men's department is usually on the first floor of a department store, two inches from the door. 
  27. If a man prepares dinner for you and the salad contains three or more types of lettuce, he is serious. 
  28. If you're dating a man who you think might be "Mr. Right," if he a) got older, b) got a new job, or c) visited a psychiatrist, you are in for a nasty surprise. The cocoon-to-butterfly theory only works on cocoons and butterflies. 
  29. Men own basketball teams. Every year cheerleaders' outfits get tighter and briefer, and players' shorts get baggier and longer. 
  30. No man is charming all of the time. Even Cary Grant is on record saying he wished he could be Cary Grant. 
  31. When four or more men get together, they talk about sports. 
  32. When four or more women get together, they talk about men. 
  33. Not one man in a beer commercial has a beer belly. 
  34. Men are less sentimental than women. No man has ever seen the movie THE WAY WE WERE twice, voluntarily. 
  35. Most women are introspective: "Am I in love? Am I emotionally and creatively fulfilled?" Most men are outrospective: "Did my team win? How's my car?" 
  36. If a man says, "I'll call you," and he doesn't, he didn't forget...he didn't lose your number...he didn't die. He just didn't want to call you. 
  37. Men hate to lose. I once beat my husband at tennis. I asked him, "Are we ever going to be in love again?" He said, "Yes, but not with each other." 
  38. Men who can eat anything they want and not gain weight should do it out of sight of women. 
  39. Getting rid of a man without hurting his masculinity is a problem. "Get out" and "I never want to see you again" might sound like a challenge. If you want to get rid of a man, I suggest saying, "I love you... I want to marry you... I want to have your children." Sometimes they leave skid marks. 
  40. Men accept compliments much better than women do. Example: "Mitch, you look great." Mitch: "Thanks." On the other side: "Ruth, you look great." Ruth: "I do? Must be the lighting." 
  41. Impulse buying is not macho. Men rarely call the Home Shopping Network. 
  42. Men who listen to classical music tend not to spit. 
  43. Only men who have worn a ski suit understand how complicated it is for a woman to go to the bathroom when she's wearing a jumpsuit. 
  44. Men don't feel the urge to get married as quickly as women do because their clothes all button and zip in the front. Women's dresses usually button and zip in the back. We need men emotionally and sexually, but we also need men to help us get dressed. 
  45. Men are self-confident because they grow up identifying with super-heroes. Women have bad self-images because they grow up identifying with Barbie. 
  46. When a woman tries on clothing from her closet that feels tight, she will assume she has gained weight. When a man tries something from his closet that feels tight, he will assume the clothing has shrunk. 
  47. Male menopause is a lot more fun than female menopause. With female menopause you gain weight and get hot flashes. Male menopause - you get to date young girls and drive motorcycles. 
  48. Men forget everything; women remember everything. That's why men need instant replays in sports. They've already forgotten what happened. 
  49. Men would like monogamy better if it sounded less like monotony. 
  50. All men would still really like to own a train set. 



Emerald 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Jim entered the loft, absently sucking frosting off his fingers. "Blair, that list you're on - the Watchad thing. Think there are any medical people on that?" 

"I think there might be, Jim. Why? Want to know about the effect all that sugar has on your system? And just _what_ were you eating, anyway?" 

"Funny, Chief. I was just over at Gill's place - she made cinnamon buns. Anyway, we were talking and her niece just got diagnosed with some weird disease. The doctors either don't know anything, or won't tell anything about it and it's driving the family crazy. The niece is only in her early thirties, with small kids, and I guess she's having a really hard time." 

"OK, I can put out a request for information. But about those cinnamon buns... I _know_ she'd send some over for me! Give. Now." 

Jim put on his best "innocent" face and tried his best to convince Blair that, no, there weren't any cinnamon buns for him. 

"Well, Jim, if there are no cinnamon buns, I'll just have to settle for _these_ buns," grabbing a handful of nicely rounded Sentinel bun. 

-end- 

Gill  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Blair, do you think we're ever going to get out of this bathroom?" 

"SSHHHH! Jim, NOT so loud. Do you want Madeira to hear you? You don't want to set her off. You remember what happened the last time. I thought that she was NEVER going to start writing again!" 

"That wasn't our fault. Besides who can blame her for getting upset. I know her friend was just trying to help but geez, who cares if the escaped panther starts acting crazy? What purpose would it serve? It's not like Simon is going to recommend that the zoo's panther seek psychiatric help?" 

"I know, I know. Man, you're almost as bad as Madeira." 

"Actually I'm worse, I would have told the lady to go write her own story if she thought it was so easy." 

"True. But we're still stuck in here." 

"Yeah. HEY! Madeira, if you are listening, either get us out of the john or send us some Chinese and a case of lube!" 

**"AMEN, BROTHER!"**

-fini- 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Whatcha doing, Chief?" Jim leaned over the back of the couch, staring at the blank screen. 

"Obviously nothing much," Blair grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "I've done a couple off topic posts on the Watchad list, so I owe at least two obwatchads. Someone just posted and asked what the scene was that turned us all on the most. I thought I'd write a little synopsis of my personal favorite, but I'm having trouble picking one." Blair turned his most intense puppy eyes on his large lover. "Help me? What's your favorite scene?" 

Jim never hesitated, just climbed over the back of the couch and dragged Blair, minus the laptop onto his lap top. "That's easy, Chief. I love the one where they are sitting on the couch, like this, and begin necking....like this." Jim nuzzled into the soft spot just below Blair's ear. 

Long moments later, Blair dragged his scattered brain cells together long enough to pull back, putting himself just out of lip reach. "Not to quibble, but I don't remember them necking on the show." 

Jim gave him a look. "It was a missing scene." He then proceeded to show how the rest of the scene went. 

:-) 

Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Damn, damn, damn!" 

"What's the matter, Jim?" peering curiously at his partner, Blair still kept his distance. [safety is better he was learning] 

"Oh, I got involved in an OT post and I gotta write a watchad and the brain refuses to function." [sad eyes hoping for a reprieve] 

"Ah, tell you what, you type..." [zip...cloth moving heard] "...and when you finish your watchad..." [lick, slurp] "...I'll just add a little incentive to get it done." [evil grin] 

"Ah, Chief...ah oh!" [wiggle move] 

"Type, Jim, or I will stop!" [big evil grin] 

"Type, yeah, keyboard, ohhh..." tippy...tip...tap 

"Oh, yeah," [slurp yum] "Oooooooooo!" [rustle of clothing, slumping of big guy total relaxation achieved] 

"Nice work, Jim, now maybe you will remember to stay on topic!" [with proud smile and a small kiss on his head Blair returned to cooking dinner with an even bigger grin, planning what he was gonna do after said dinner] 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, man, this really sucks," Blair groused, unconsciously disarranging what little order his hair had formerly possessed as he read mail message after mail message. 

From the other couch, without looking up from his paper, Jim asked, "What's up, Chief? Everyone notifying you they're not coming to class for the rest of the year?" 

"That I could deal with. This is -- this is damn dangerous!" 

Jim sat up, neatly folding the newspaper. "What's dangerous?" 

Blair sighed. "Okay, easiest to let you read this, I guess. If enough people get scared, half the lists in the world will close down. There's got to be a way to prevent that, Jim!" 

Blair gestured toward the screen and Jim joined him, sitting perhaps a bit closer than was strictly necessary. Blair seemed too perturbed to notice. 

After reading the screen, Jim bit his lip. "I see what you mean. This could be an invitation to every nut case in the country." He blinked, then smiled. "Listen, lawyer-types like documentation, right?" 

"Oh, yeah," Blair agreed. 

"Let's suggest the list put the text, or at least part of the text, on the introductory screen, and require an active response -- a signed e-mail, or even a snail mail if things get too bad -- that the person is not only of age and knows what they're getting into, they agree as part of the e-list community that its content does not offend their sensibilities. See? The values of the community?" 

"But Jim, the lawyers will find ten ways around that. What if--" 

"C'mon Chief, it's a start, right? And think of the legal niceties the sharks can weave around the simple word "community. Does it mean the community where a case is heard, the community where the listsib lives, the electronic community on the internet?" 

Slowly, Blair smiled. "You know, I think you've got an idea there." 

Jim moved even closer. "So," he breathed, brushing back a long strand of fragrant hair. "Does that mean you can think of -- other things for a while?" 

"Sure, Jim, just as soon as I post this idea..." 

Jim huffed, the stood up and simply removed Blair from the couch. "Come on, Blair. They'll be there later. I need you now." 

"Oh." Relaxing in his lover's grasp, Blair sighed. "Well, first things first." 

-finis- 

Patti  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Sandburg?" 

"Where did this come from?" 

"What?" 

"This graphics file." 

"Oh, my God ..." 

"Yes. My sentiments, exactly." 

"It looks like ..." 

"Us?" 

"Well, the long-haired guy looks like you." 

"And the other one doesn't look like you?" 

"Who can tell? The only thing you can see is the ass of the bigger guy." 

"But it looks JUST like yours." 

"No, it doesn't." 

"Yes, it does. Man, I'd love to send it to Naomi." 

"Jesus, Blair, why would you even think about sending it to your mom?" 

"Well, first of all it's really beautiful, and I think she'd really appreciate it. And the last time I spoke with her, she asked if I would e-mail her a nice picture of the two of us." 

"Sandburg, why don't you just send her the photo of us at the Policemen's Benevolent Association Dinner holding my awards trophy?" 

"Hey, big guy, I'd rather have my hands around the Jim Ellison 'trophy' that counts!" 

:-) 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Jim watched the secret love of his heart sitting hunched in front of the TV, as bloody scenes careened across the screen. 

"You know, Jim, I have a friend who teaches in Australia." 

Jim sat down by Blair and tried to project his understanding and concern to his young friend. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch, but he couldn't think of a way to do it that didn't seem 'too much'. 

"He told me how a couple of years ago a kid came into his classroom, freaking out. He pulled a knife out and attacked the whole class." 

"Damn," Jim said softly. "I guess it happens everywhere, huh?" 

"Yeah, but, Jim. It was a _knife_ he pulled. Not a gun. They managed to subdue him with nothing worse than cuts, bad, but nowhere near as bad as if he'd pulled out a gun and started shooting." 

Tears were standing in Blair's eyes and Jim no longer resisted his instinct to comfort, he wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulder and hugged him close. Blair curved his body into Jim's as if he were cold and seeking warmth. 

"Blair, I can't argue gun control with you," Jim said lowly. "It's just too complicated..." 

Blair pulled his head back and gazed up at his partner. "It wasn't complicated to that kid, Jim. He was a school student, not a criminal. Guns are illegal there and he couldn't get one easily, and because of it maybe a lot of kids lives were saved." 

Jim found himself speechless before the wet, blue honesty of Blair's gaze. With trembling fingers Jim raised his hand and traced the tracks of the young man's tears. "I don't know what to say to you, Chief. Sometimes it seems we pay a high price for those 26 words in the constitution." 

Blair closed his eyes and laid his forehead against Jim's chin. "Is it too high, Jim?" 

Heart clenching in love, Jim shook his head. "I wish I knew, Chief, I wish I knew." 

-end- 

Gilly  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa," Blair muttered under his breath. 

"Turning Catholic on me, Chief? Might make sleeping together a little more difficult." 

"Nah, don't mind me, Jim-guy. Just sent a post to the _wrong_ list and had to grovel publicly. Just talkin' to myself...." 

"You know," Jim remarked, coming up behind Blair and drawing his hair aside with one hand, "when I was a kid, the confession we had to say in church said something about, 'We have left undone those things which we ought to have done, and we have done those things which we ought not to have done.'" 

"Episcopalian, right?" Blair was typing furiously. 

"Right." Jim bent and brushed his lips across the back of his lover's neck, across tiny curls that grew right at the hairline. Blair shuddered. "And I can think of something we've left undone for over a week...." 

Blair's fingers hit warp speed on the keyboard, even as he arched backward into the sudden suction on his neck. "Just let me send out my apology, man, so that isn't one of those things I ought to have done... but didn't... and then...." 

-fini- 

MT  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Blair discovered that the bottle of super expensive, rainforest  & dolphin friendly, non animal tested, hypoallergenic, chemical free, certified kosher, moisturizing, babe magnet shower gel that had been 3/4 full before he left for a week long anthropology con was now not only far less than 3/4 full, it was completely empty. There only thing left was the faint (but invigorating) scent. 

There was of course only one suspect who could have committed such a dastardly deed. 

"Oooooh, Jiiiim," Blair cooed. 

=Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly= 

Jim was at the door in a flash, almost drooling, he'd been waiting for a chance to see some bare naked Blair flesh all week. When Jim entered, Blair held up the container. 

:Gulp: 

"Who's been a naughty Sentinel?" 

"I ran out of soap." 

"You had a week to replace it." 

"Crime was rampant, I was ..." 

"Don't forget, I can confirm whether or not that's true, man." 

:Gulp: 

"That's what I thought. You know what this means, don't you?" 

Ellison ducked his head and nodded, but Blair didn't miss the gleam of lust in his eyes. 

"You have to be disciplined... But... I'm going to go easy on you." 

Ellison looked up, and Blair could swear there was a look of disappointment in his eyes. 

"Your punishment is that you can not touch me or act in any sexually explicit way for the next 24 hours. And I will not touch you for the same period." 

Ellison's eyes widened. He looked ready to fall to his knees to grovel for forgiveness. 

"And you will stay right where you are until I'm done," Blair announced before he turned on the faucet and began to shower, stretching sensually under the stream of steaming hot water. 

=Sadist= Ellison thought as he got all the naked Blair flesh he could wish for - but couldn't touch. 

The end... 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"And I don't know where the hell I put it," muttered Blair. 

"Lose Aimee's phone number?" 

This earned Jim a glare as Blair lifted pillows and peered under the cushions of the couch. 

"Fill me in here, Sandburg. What are you looking for?" 

"It was... It was kind of an eyewitness report. For a case," Blair added in a rush, hurrying to place a couch between Jim and his own easily bruised body. 

Jim merely sighed, and rubbed his face with one strong hand. Then he squinted a Blair, head cocked. 

"Which case?" 

Blair let a little bleat of laughter precede his words. 

"Ah... that's part of the problem. I can't remember which one. I mean, I know what _happened_ , what was described, but I forget the witness' name, or even what the report was filed under." 

"Uh huh. Well, what happened?" 

"I think I might have brought it to school, actually--" 

"I mean in the _report_ , Mr. Wizard." 

"Well... it was very anecdotal. It may even be completely unrelated to the case.. or it might be something seemingly insignificant that actually has bearing--" 

"Sandburg. Just tell me what you remember," Jim ordered. 

"Well, a man drowned, and was actually clinically dead for a while, but he was revived. But after he came home, his roommate started freaking out. The roommate couldn't relax, and was all touchy feely, hovering, etc., really on the previously dead guy's case..." 

"It's not ringing any bells so far, Chief." Jim admitted. "So what happened?" Clearly, he was intrigued despite himself. 

Blair blinked, and swallowed, and continued. 

"Well, the previously dead guy figured out what was bothering the roommate." 

"And?" 

Blair swallowed again. 

"The roommate was a Sentinel, Jim. He'd saved the previously dead guy's life by performing CPR... And he couldn't settle down until he could be assured that his roommate was alive, as confirmed by all five senses." 

Jim's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

"You mean..." 

"The Sentinel had already mapped the roommate with scent, sight, sound and touch... but he was missing _taste_ \-- he only knew the taste of his roommate as..."corpse"..." he shuddered slightly. 

"So he kissed him," Jim said, with something like wonder in his tone. 

"Yeah." Blair looked wary, but he licked his lips and smiled. "Hey, I never said it was a _police_ report..." 

"I hope you find that story, Chief. I'd like a look at it myself." 

finis 

Dawn 

* * *

End The Seventy-second Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
